The Sikowizard of Hollywood Oz
by bluecinderella4
Summary: This is a story for my friend Postinlover4ev based off of the Wizard of Oz. More details inside
1. Natural Disasters Trigger Fantasies

**Postinlover4ev has admitted that she's a fan of my stories and that- like me- she's someone who reads the stories but is too shy to review. Well, she PM-ed me a while back asking if I could do a fanfic based on the **_**Wizard of Oz**_** with Cat as Dorothy and Robbie as Scarecrow (you know, subtle Cabbie pairing). At first I was skeptical because there's another Oz related story on here with Tori as Dorothy and that was pretty good. I also had an idea to do like a movie night themed with the gang sorta like the **_**Very Victorious Fairy Tales**_** deal, but no one would help me with ideas and no ideas were coming to me. But nevertheless, she asked me to do this for her and I told her I would. And I'll admit, I wasn't sure about Cat as Dorothy, but then I saw Ariana Grande pose as Dorothy for a photoshoot and I'm like, okay I'm gonna get somethin' cookin' for my fanfic & tumblr pal who requested an Oz story. Originally, I planned for this to be one chapter, but it would've been way too long so it's multi-chaptered.**

**Postinlover4ev, this is for you!**

**May I present the **_**VicTORIous **_**styled **_**Wizard of Oz **_**with a bluecinderella4 twist. This means not everything will be as it seems. A role will be reversed gender-wise, an unknown character will have a big part while a popular character isn't really in here, and there will be yet another earthquake before the play starts (I know, I know I used it before; but it's like my trademark now for segueing into fantasy sequences).**

**Oh and I also recommend **_**There's No **__**School Like Hollywood Arts **_**which is an Oz related one-shot that's really good and has Tori as Dorothy. It's really good.**

* * *

><p>"Thus another earthquake will strike in less than an hour," Sikowitz drank some coconut milk.<p>

Lane shook his head in disbelief. "Sikowitz, you say this every day in January. Why are you getting this crazy idea that we'll get an earthquake in less than an hour?"

"The coconut milk gives me visions…and it's California; earthquakes are incredibly common here."

"Could you just make sure everything's set for the play tonight? Lately whenever we have an opening night with Tori Vega, something goes wrong."

As if on cue, Tori approached the two of them. "Something went wrong."

"The coconut speaks!" Sikowitz didn't notice Tori. "And for some reason it sounds like Tori Vega." Lane gestured for Sikowitz to look at Tori. "Oh, Tori Vega, I didn't see you there."

Lane sighed. "Tori, what's wrong?"

"There's a massive snowstorm in Canada and Beck won't be able to make it tonight."

"But he's playing the Tin Man!"

"I know, but I need your help convincing Jade to take on the role."

"Jade?"

Robbie, who was also backstage, overhead this conversation. "But Jade's not playing the Tin Man. She's not even a man."

"Neither are you," Rex insulted.

"Rex!"

"I know Jade's a girl," Tori began, "but she's the only one of us without a part who would know Beck's lines."

"I thought Jade didn't wanna be in the show?"

Rex did a sarcastic laugh. "You thinking," he laughed again

Robbie looked at his puppet confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't have a brain to think with, duh!"

"Rex, stop being mean!"

"And they call me the dummy."

"Robbie could you please get into costume?" Lane asked.

"That's right, Robbie's playing the Scarecrow…the one without a brain."

"REX!" Robbie hurried off to the dressing room as Rex chuckled the way there.

"Look Lane," Tori was good at bringing focus back, "Jade is the only one we can get to fill this role. And since she's always with Beck, I'm sure she knows most of his lines."

Sikowitz nodded. "Yes, and like the Tin Man, Jade lacks a heart."

"It's probably just for tonight. And if we have to, we'll call her the Tin Woman or something."

"Alright," Lane took a deep breath, "let's you and I convince Jade to do this role just for tonight. But do you really think Jade would play a character called the Tin Woman? She doesn't like when you rename a character woman just because it was once a man. Add to the fact that I feel it's inappropriate to call my teenage students women when they're young ladies."

"Then we should call her…the Tin Lady. She's bound to like that better than the Tin Girl."

Andre, dressed in his costume, came over to Lane. "Lane, my costume makes me all sweaty. Do I really have to wear it now? Can't I put it on like five minutes before I go on?"

"No, Andre. And why are you all coming to me with your problems?"

"You're the director."

"Co-director."

"Who also happens to be a counselor," Tori reminded.

"Why am I playing the Cowardly Lion anyway?" Andre lamented. Tori and Lane stared at him. "Was it 'cause I freaked out at the audition when I saw what I thought was a spider?" The two of them nodded in unison. "I guess I was believable enough to be the Lion then, huh?"

"Just get your makeup on Andre," Lane commanded.

"Why do I have to get my makeup done early?"

"Andre!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Andre turned back.

"Andre, aren't you forgetting something…again?"

"I forgot my tail again?"

"Alright, I'm going to sew it onto your costume. Tori, could you convince Jade on your own." Tori let out a moan of defeat. "Please."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." She went off to find Jade.

"I suppose I should take my costume off then?" Andre asked with hope. Lane shook his head no. "You're not gonna poke my booty with the needle like the costume designer girl are you?" Andre asked with anxiety.

"No, Andre," Lane stated. He gestured for Andre to step into the costume room nearby where the sewing utensils were.

Sikowitz was making his way backstage looking for something. "Sinjin," he stopped the first person he came across. "Have you seen Cat?"

"Not yet," Sinjin replied. "But I managed to get the bubble machine to work perfectly for when Tori enters and exits as Glinda."

"Can the bubbles still pop?"

"Yeah, but unlike Cat, Tori won't pop the bubbles."

"Yes, that's the main reason why we switched Tori and Cat's roles. Now shouldn't you perfect the bubble machine?"

Sinjin gave the teacher a funny look. "I just did. I was gonna put on my flying monkey costume."

"Carry on." Sinjin started to walk away. "Oh, but one more question…"

"…yes Sikowitz I fixed the bubble machine to sync with Tori's entrances and exits."

Sinjin walked away leaving Sikowitz standing there confused. "How did he read my mind?"

Tori ran over to Sikowitz all excited. "Good news!"

"Ooh, are they finally going to rerun _Designing Women_?"

"Um, no. But I did manage to convince Jade to play the Tin _Lady _for tonight."

"The Tin Lady? There's no such part in the _Wizard of Oz_! There is the Tin _Man_ but Jade's mate Beck is portraying said role."

"Mate?" Tori brushed this off. "Sikowitz, Beck's stuck in Canada and can't play the Tin Man and Jade's the only other person available…"

"…but she'll only play the role as a female character. You didn't have to clarify that for me; I knew what you meant."

"I don't think you did."

"Why are you not in costume? Go dress as the evil witch."

"I'm the good witch, the one in the poofy pink dress."

"Ah, the poofy pink dress. You're not going to continually twirl and ruin it like Cat did?"

"No, Sikowitz."

"Are you upset that we made you Glinda even though you were originally Dorothy?"

"Not really; I honestly just wanted a part. However, I think someone else is mad about playing a witch." Tori pointed to Trina, who was stomping her way past everyone in a pair of ruby red heels and stockings.

"I thought she of all people would love playing the evil witch?"

"She plays the Wicked Witch of the East; the one who's dead."

"There are no small parts, just small actors. Speaking of actors, have you seen Cat?"

"She's not here?"

"Who's not here?" Trina ran over to them, her giant heels clicking with each step, "I will play any part. I memorized every line. Who's not here? I will assume the role and save the day!"

"Down girl! I'm sure she's on her way here as we speak."

"OW!" Andre could be heard in the costume room. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T POKE MY BOOTY!"

"YOU WOULDN'T HOLD STILL!" Lane yelled back. "It's just a needle; I don't know what you're afraid of."

"BEING STABBED WITH A NEEDLE!"

"What's going on in there?" Trina inquired.

"Lane's pinning the tail on Andre," Tori responded back.

"Is it Lane's birthday?" A high pitched voice startled the Vega Sisters and Sikowitz.

"Cat, you're here!"

"Why were you tardy?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Well my brother Charlie thought he was a dog and he got out of the house acting like a dog and doing dog things."

Tori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Dog things?"

"Walking around on all fours, barking, chasing small animals and cars, peeing on trees-"

"Okay, we get it."

"He bit a mailman."

"That seems…painful. Is your brother okay now?"

"Judging from what Cat says about her brother," Trina began, "he never sounded okay to begin with."

"He's not," Cat confessed. "And he wouldn't stop wrestling a lady's leg."

"I'm not gonna correct her on that one," Trina left the scene.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cat, why don't you go put on your Dorothy costume?" Tori was great at changing subjects.

"KK!" Cat started to skip off to get on her costume humming the Academy Award Winning song of 1939.

…

A half hour later, everyone was still as busy as ever. Tori was already costumed and makeuped and she helped Jade rehearse lines (much to Jade's dismay) while Jade was being covered in silver make-up and costume crew was frantically trying to get her costume ready, Lane and Sikowitz were making sure everything was ready to go, Trina was still bitter about playing the Wicked Witch of the East, Andre was bemoaning his costume and makeup, Robbie was continually being insulted by Rex, Sinjin was showing his friends how to work the lights for when he was performing, and Cat realized that she had lost the toy dog they were gonna use for Toto.

"Toto!" she was seriously calling the stuffed animal. "Toto!"

"Polo!" Sikowitz yelled out as everyone gave him confused looks. "What? Isn't that what everyone does when a name is shouted more than once?"

"Sikowitz, have you-"

"If there are any problems you have, go talk to Lane. I'm needed to talk to the effects crew."

Cat hurried to find Lane. "Lane!" She ran up to him while he was doing setting up props. "Lane, I-"

He paid no attention to her. "Cat, whatever it is, it can wait until intermission." He headed off to get another prop.

"But Lane…" as Cat quickly turned around, she knocked over a prop and it crashed to the floor. "Oops."

"Cat!"

"Sorry!"

Lane picked up the prop and examined it. "It's got an obvious crack…but I can paint over it."

"Lane, I-"

"Cat, why don't you go wait backstage somewhere where you won't cause any trouble?" He left her standing there alone.

"That seemed a little mean." Cat made her way backstage and over to Robbie. "Hi Robbie."

"Hi Cat," he greeted her with a smile until he noticed her upset expression. "Gee, you look upset."

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Rex insulted.

"Quiet Rex!"

Cat sighed. "Everyone's all busy and stuff and they're being kinda mean to me."

"That sucks."

"And I can't find Toto."

"Yikes, that's not good."

"Captain Obvious strikes again!" Rex did his sarcastic chuckle.

"Rex!"

"Can I use Rex as Toto?" Cat asked in suggestion.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Poo!"

"But I'm not really busy. I can help you find the Toto dog."

"Yay!"

"I'll look around this area, and you look over there," he pointed in another direction near various set pieces.

"KK!" While she went one way, Robbie went another. She searched among the sets and props, and then stopped when she remembered something. "I left him in the basket!" The basket was the prop she would be using to carry the stuffed dog in throughout the majority- but not very beginning- of the play (as she had been told countless times but so often forgot).

As she turned back, the ground started to move and everything was all shaky. People started to take cover and some were heard yelling 'EARTHQUAKE' over and over- and a triumphant declaration of 'I WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT!' coming from Sikowitz.

Cat started to run forward, but then remembered she had yet again forgotten the stuffed dog and turned back to remove it from the basket. This proved to be a mistake on her part because set pieces started to fall and when she tried to run away, one fell on her head and knocked her unconscious and ironically she fell right next to the bed she was supposed to fall onto during the scene with another natural disaster (as if by coincidence) as various parts of sets started to fall.

And there went everyone's chance to have a show go without a hitch on an opening night involving Tori Vega.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, that was kinda fun. Postinlover4ev, I hope you enjoyed the beginning and there's more to come.<strong>

**And btw, the Academy Award winning song of 1939 Cat was humming as she went to change into her costume is **_**Over the Rainbow**_** from (of course) the **_**Wizard of Oz**_**. ****Did you know that? I did, but that's because I know nearly every Oscar winning song except for a few years in the 30's and 40's. If you didn't, you learned something useless YAY!**

**So this is going to be like any other story I do based on a movie. Whether you're annoyed by this or not, this is a story for my friend and I'm gonna finish it for her. If you do like this so far, thanks for reading this. Any feedback is good so feel free to leave any comments or what not.**

**I'm not going to tell you who the characters are because either I already have or I want you to be surprised.**


	2. Sister Witches and Shoes

**Okay, off to a good start. I mean there's a bit of a delay but that's due to personal reasons among playing God in the Sims 3 (it's addicting). Fret not, I'm still continuing this. **

**So we've had another dangerous event that will trigger a fantasy sequence and now I suggest we start the fantasy sequence.**

**Seriously, I'm gonna jump right in nothing else to say.**

* * *

><p>Cat batted her eyes once she woke up. She was still backstage in the Black Box as made evident by the fallen set pieces around her. "Aww the house is broken," she pouted as she stood up. "Maybe Sinjin can help fix it real quick." She started to look around, but nobody was there. "I'm all alone and stuff." She noticed that there was finally a sticker on the emergency exit door indicating this was the exit to take in the event of an emergency. However, the door indicating the emergency exit was actually the door to the backstage storage room. Cat somehow pushed everything back into the storage room and slammed the door before she could even attempt to open the door beside it that must've really been the emergency exit.<p>

But even the door that was supposed to be the emergency exit was misleading once she opened it. Instead of seeing the parking lot to Hollywood Arts High School, it was some sort of sunshiny land with obvious sunshine and tiny buildings. "Candyland!" Excited, she started running around in search of candy. "There's no candy in Candyland?" Sighing to herself she leaned back against a column. But the column wasn't so sturdy because once she leaned on it, it started to tip over. Backing away, she watched with both amusement and slight horror as one column hit another column, and that column hit another column, thus creating a domino effect until it came to a crash. "I broke Candyland."

"Hey redhead chick," Cat turned around to see Rex completely on his own walking toward her. "Look what you did!"

"I didn't mean to make the giant stick buildings fall."

"I meant to the witch."

"Witch?" Cat walked forward to the end of the fallen columns and gasped when she discovered two feet sticking out from underneath.

"You killed the witch."

"I didn't mean to! I don't wanna go to jail!"

"Jail? You ditzy redhead you're our heroine."

"Heroine? But I accidentally did a bad thing."

"No one liked that witch- or those incredibly tall columns so conveniently placed in the center of our city- your accident was a good thing."

"Wow!" Cat bounced with delight. "I don't think any of my accidents have been good." She kept bouncing until she saw a giant pink bubble floating toward her. "Ooh." Cat went over to it hoping to pop the bubble, but the bubble dissolved and in place of it was a beautiful looking girl in a giant, poofy pink dress. "Hi Tori!"

"Tori? I'm not Tori. I have no official name. I am just the Witch of the North."

"Ooh, you're really good at getting into character. Can you act as Willy Wonka now?"

"Look I really don't know what you're talking about; but I guess you can call me Tori."

"KK!"

"Who are you?"

"Cat."

"There are no cats in Puppetland...or dogs...or birds...there really aren't any animals in Puppetland, especially cats."

"Tori, you know my name is Cat!"

"Uh…sure."

"Are you sure this place is Puppetland? I thought this was Candyland."

Tori started laughing. "Okay, where's the real heroine?"

"What?"

"I received word that the Witch of the East had been killed by the courage of a new heroine."

"I didn't mean to kill her!"

Tori's face fell a little bit. "You're serious? _You _killed the wicked witch on accident?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well…this comes as a bit of a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be the savior of Puppetland."

"Puppetland?"

"The place where all the puppets live. This place is a city in the great land of Hollywood Oz."

"Hollywood Oz?"

"You seem a little lost...unless it's not an act. Anyway, maybe I should ask you who you are and where you're from."

"Um…okay I'll play along. I'm Cat and you and me go to Hollywood Arts High School."

"High school? What's high school?"

Cat tried to think this through. "I'm not sure. It's in Los Angeles, that's all I know."

"Where's Los Angeles?"

Cat, again, tried to think this through. "I should know this, but I always forget."

"Yo Good Witch!" Rex shouted, "Can we have the party or not?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fine, have your party."

Rex did his trademark chuckle and whistled. Suddenly a bunch of puppets made their way into view. All of the puppets (including the female puppets) looked like Rex and were all approaching Cat. The original Rex stood in front of the mass Rexes. "I am the Mayor of Puppetland and I proclaim that you're our national heroine chick! Now let's party."

"Why are we partying?" Cat asked Tori.

"Because you killed the Witch of the East," Tori informed.

"And you broke those annoying columns that served no use to our city," Mayor Rex added, "while claiming it was an accident."

"But it was an accident," Cat innocently corrected.

"Right, and I suppose you coming here was an accident."

"Well my Dad said that I was a happy accident."

"That's just wrong."

Cat shrugged this off and looked at Tori. "Was this witch bad?"

"Really bad," Tori vaguely answered. "But she's not as bad as-"

BOOM! A puff of red smoke encompassed the center of Puppetland causing all the Rexes to scatter in fear. Standing in all black and green skin was Trina, holding a broom for some reason (making Cat question why she needed it because she came in a puff of smoke).

"I thought you said she was dead," Cat whimpered at Tori.

"That's obviously not the dead one. That's the Wicked Witch of the West. She's…well…she's-"

The Wicked Witch of the West smiled at Tori. "Hey baby sister!" She made her way over to the girls. "Now you know I have absolutely no reason to be here in this place- what with me having no magic here and junk- but I got word that East Witch died and well…I call dibs on her shoes."

"You know she promised her shoes to that guy in Diamond City."

"I thought it was the Emerald City. I mean the place is all green and stuff."

"Yeah, but the name Emerald City was taken."

"Regardless of who she promised it to- and why a guy wants her shoes- I want them more and I'm gonna take them." Trina made her way to the dead body, but watched as the ruby red shoes disappeared and the feet curled up and went under the column. She quickly turned to Tori. "Now I know the East Witch isn't smart enough to use the teleportation spell; what did you do with her shoes?" Tori waved her wand over Cat's feet. "Oh come on! East Witch had huge feet there's no way the shoes fit this redhead."

"I magically altered them to fit onto Cat's feet. So there they are, and there they'll stay."

Cat looked down at the shoes. "Ooh, they're pretty."

West Witch scoffed. "Not on you. Give me the shoes, I'm the only one who knows how their magic truly works and they look good on me."

"Keep tight inside them Cat," Tori whispered. "She's just too cheap to spend money on these shoes like a normal person."

"Stay out of this sister!"

Tori let out a small giggle. "You have no business or power here, you said so yourself. No go away before someone drops something on you."

Trina looked in the sky quickly before glaring at Cat. "Whatever, I'm late for a beauty appointment anyway. But mark my words, I will get those shoes, and nothing will stand in my way. I'll get you my little pretty…and if you had a dog I'd get that too." Trina exited Puppetland in the puff of smoke she entered in.

Tori sighed and waved her hand in front of her nose. "She always leaves that nasty smell every time she leaves."

"Trina seemed nice until you did that," Cat stated.

"Trina?"

"Your big sister. How are you sisters when she's green and you're not?"

"All witches are related to one another. East Witch and South Witch were sisters and me and Trina- if you wanna call her that- are sisters." Tori shrugged. "I guess you've made an enemy out of the Witch of the West."

"But you taunted her and put the slippers on my feet."

"Yeah, but she doesn't blame me because I know how to stop her."

"How?"

"You let me worry about that. The sooner you get out of Hollywood Oz entirely, the better."

"How do I get back to Hollywood Arts? I gotta be in the play."

"You do have to return to your home, and you can't go back the way you came. I suppose you're gonna have to talk to the Wizard of Hollywood Oz."

"Is he nice or is he mean?"

"No one knows; no one's ever seen him. All anyone knows about him is he lives in the Diamond City and it's kinda far from here. I guess you're gonna have to walk from here."

"Yay an adventure! But can't you transport me there in your big bubble?"

"If I did that you wouldn't really have an adventure would you?"

"I guess not…but I don't wanna go alone."

"You won't have to," Tori waved her wand and Cat's brother Charlie appeared beside her in human form, but on all fours. "You'll have someone to accompany you on your journey."

"Poor Charlie still thinks he's a dog; I guess I still gotta call him Toto. Maybe my adventure won't be so bad. But if I go on my adventure, I need to know how to get to the Diamond City."

"True. All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road."

Cat went over to the start of the yellow brick road. "But the road isn't made of bricks."

"It's a naming error that none of us decided to fix. Oh, and careful not to wander into regular Oz, the yellow brick road tends to go on into that land. Just stay in Hollywood Oz."

"What happens if I get lost?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road," Tori disappeared in her giant bubble.

"People come and go so quickly here."

"We like to get things done faster," Mayor Rex casually stated. "Now you heard the witch, get movin'!"

"But what if!"

"Follow the yellow brick road!" All the Rexes shouted.

"How will I know what-"

"Follow the yellow brick road."

"The road's not really brick."

"FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!"

Cat did a small pout. "You're all such bossy Rexes." She faced her brother. "Come on Charlie." Charlie tilted his head and gave her a confused look. "Oops, I mean come on Toto." Charlie barked and ran on all fours over to his sister and together they started their journey to the Diamond City on the yellow technically not brick road.

Mayor Rex stood front and center as the crowd of Rex puppets ran to the border to wave goodbye to her. "Let's hope that chick never comes back," Mayor Rex said once she was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Could you just imagine a place with all Rexes? I shudder to think of that.<strong>

**Since this is my twist on the story, I should explain things. The place is Hollywood Oz and Tori did mention the original Oz. I thought I'd try to make some fun little references to that. I also thought it would be ironic that the Diamond City, a place covered in all green, was called that because Emerald City was taken but everyone else was too lazy to change the name of a road. And the reason the fictional columns were in there was because Cat didn't come in a house and there was an earthquake not a cyclone. I didn't really think that part through as well so I compensated with something else.**

**I hope this clears up anything.**

**For the record, I'm trying not to use the songs from **_**Wizard of Oz**_**. If I do- which I probably will- I wanna change up the lyrics in case of copyright issues and because I wanna make this a little more original.**

**And I again apologize for the delay, but at least the second part's up. And if you've seen the movie, you know what's coming next and you just have to wonder how I'm gonna ruin it.**


	3. The Nerd without a Brain

**Dudes and dudettes, I am just the worst at updating. I'm gonna try and be more faster in updating, but I can't make no "for sure" promises.**

**I can promise that this chapter is up for sure.**

* * *

><p>Charlie, or Toto as he preferred, was on all fours sniffing the yellow technically-not-brick road as Cat looked around with worry. "Everything's all yellow. Which way do we go Char- Toto?" Her brother tilted his head and gave her a confused look. "Which way seems best?"<p>

"That way seems like a very nice way," an unknown (yet familiar) voice clearly stated.

Cat gasped and looked around in a panic. "Is someone there?" No response. However, Toto did start barking at a scarecrow pointing to the left. "Ooh, someone made a statue of Robbie out of straw. But it's just a statue, it can't talk."

"It's pleasant down that way too," again the voice spoke.

"Who…" Cat got a look at the Robbie scarecrow. The scarecrow was now pointing to the right. "…wasn't he just pointing to the other left?"

"But people do go both ways," now the scarecrow had his arms crisscrossing each other pointing in both directions.

"Ooh, you did say something," Cat moved closer to the small fence in front of the corn field where the Robbie scarecrow stood. In response to this, Robbie shook his head no, but then nodded his head yes. "You're sillier than me!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose."

"Some people say I have a hard time making up my mind. Do you?"

"I dunno…I ain't got a mind."

"Ain't ain't a word."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Between the two of us you're the smarty-pants."

"But I'm in a dress."

"Um…I'll pretend I understand what you're saying even though I don't."

"How can you talk if you don't have a brain?"

Robbie shrugged. "Dunno; but some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they."

"I guess so."

"That sounds smart."

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

Cat had a puzzled look on her face. "I'm not sure," she shrugged this off and returned to her bubbly self. "How did you get up there Robbie?"

"Who's Robbie?"

"You are."

"Am I?"

"Of course you are silly."

"I didn't think I had a name; then again, I don't think very much. What's your name?"

"Cat."

Robbie looked around. "Where?"

"No, my name is Cat. You should know this; we're best friends."

"We are? I've never had a friend before so I guess a best friend must be special. Is he my friend too?"

Cat looked down at her brother. "Charlie?" Charlie growled. "Sorry, I meant Toto. I guess my brother can be your friend. But you should know he thinks he's a dog right now and wants to be called Toto."

"Okay."

"So how did you get up there?"

"I have no idea; but I'd really like to get this pole out of my backside."

"Let me help you," Cat climbed the small fence and ran behind Robbie. "Poo! I don't know how to help you."

"There's no way to get me down?"

"I don't think so." Cat noticed a nail. "Ooh, this looks like the nail in the toolbox Daddy says we can never open." She pulled the nail out, and Robbie slipped off the pole and onto the ground. "Robbie!" She ran over to him.

"There goes some more of me again," he started to stuff straw back into his chest. "Either way, it's good to get that pole out of my bu-" before he could finish, Robbie tripped over the small fence startling Cat and making her scream. "Did I scare you?"

"I thought you hurt yourself."

"But I didn't scare you?" Cat shook her head. "Figures." A crow sat atop his shoulder. "I can't even scare a crow." He shooed the bird away. "I'm sure if I had a brain I could figure out how to scare them away."

"What else would you do if you had a brain?"

"I could form a coherent song with actual rhymey words to tell you would I would do."

"Ooh, you sing?"

"Sometimes, but I'm not good and my songs never rhyme."

"Sing me a song anyway."

"What kind of song?"

"Just tell me the things you would do with a brain like you were singing a song."

"Okay! What would I do if I had a brain?"

"_I could be a better scarecrow_

_Learn the best time to say no_

_Hey, I guess that kinda rhymed!_

_Figure out that when I'm singin'_

_The beat comes kinda swingin'_

_It's weird those things just rhymed._

_Maybe I could solve some puzzles_

_And be less and less befuddled_

_Whatever that last word meant._

Cat sat down beside him and joined him in song.

"_When you've got somebody with you_

_I guess it's easier to sing to_

_And then you rhyme sometimes."_

She giggled, "I rhymed too."

"This is getting a little weird," Robbie admitted. "Should I stop?"

"I guess you could if you don't know anything else you would do with a brain."

"I suppose there's a few other things."

"Like what?"

"_I guess I could tell you why_

_Things are how they are_

_And I'd know that's why the way they are_

_So I wouldn't…be as confused._

_And I think it'd be real cool_

_To have people to talk to _

_And I'll know just what to say_

_I wouldn't be the dumb guy_

_It'd be so cool to be the smart guy_

_But that's if I had a brain."_

"I guess the song would be better if I could actually think of specific things to do," Robbie confessed.

"Yeah, but I like it when there's singing because it makes people happy."

"What if the song wasn't happy?"

"I don't know."

Robbie and Cat simultaneously shrugged. "So why are you headed this way?"

"I'm going to the Diamond City to ask the wizard to send me back to Hollywood Arts, I got a play to do."

"Diamond City? I thought it was the Emerald City?"

"The name was taken."

"I really shouldn't think without a brain because I'm usually wrong." Robbie was silent. "Hey, you're smart!"

"Wow, no one's ever really said that to me before."

"Do you think that the wizard would give me a brain if I asked for one?"

"I don't know."

"Can I come with you so I could ask him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. There's a witch mad at me and if she found me she might hurt you."

"She'd hurt you too wouldn't she? And if you wanna get home you shouldn't get hurt. If I came with you I'd make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

"Oh Robbie, that's so sweet. But she's kinda scary."

"I'm not afraid of a witch…at least I think I'm not. I know I'm afraid of fire."

"I don't blame you, fire is scary."

"But I'd run through a ring of fire if there was a good chance I could get a brain. Do fires come in rings?" Cat shrugged. "Please let me come. I won't be any trouble because I don't each much…a-and I won't try to think up bad ideas because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?"

Cat smiled at him. "Why of course I will."

"Hot beef!" Robbie tried to stand up, but he tripped over his own two feet. "I guess I'm kinda clumsy even without the pole up my back."

"You know you don't really need a brain to know how to walk," Cat stood him upright.

"I know; I just haven't walked in a while. Can I link my arm in your arm for balance in case I forget how to walk? I forget easily."

"Sure," she linked his arm in his. "Let's go see the wizard!" She looked back at Charlie who was ready to chase the crow. "Come on Char-Toto! We're going to see the wizard!"

"We don't have to sing again do we?" Robbie inquired.

"Not unless you want to."

"My singing is bad isn't it?"

"It's not that bad…but it could be better if you knew how to rhyme."

"I don't know if I was just insulted, but if I was that was a nice way to be insulted."

And thus Cat and Charlie- err Toto- went along their merry way to the Emer…sorry, _Diamond_ City with their new companion.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's hope this was sufficient. Like I said; if I used songs I wasn't going to use the exact words because I'm trying to make this different.<strong>

**Gee, I got nothing new to say or plug. I guess I'm just super psyched for the **_**Leverage**_** finale that like Robbie I don't really have a brain right now…technically I do, but I'm not using it.**

**Oh, you get the idea. Three chapters down, with a lot more to go.**


	4. Which One Really Needs the Heart

**After some much needed time to kill and watch 3 incredibly long musicals before returning them to the library, I present this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Oblivious to the upcoming travelers, a wicked witch was hiding behind a tree as if she was stalking them. "I want those shoes!" Trina whispered. "I must be inconspicuous in my quest to get them." While trying to quietly escape, Trina tripped and crashed into a bunch of traps she laid out for Cat. "DANG IT!"<p>

Robbie and Cat started to look around in fear. "Robbie, did you hear that?"

"Probably one of the trees," he suggested.

"Trees talk here?"

"Yeah, and they're pretty violent too," Charlie then bit Robbie's leg causing Robbie to cry out in agony. "Not as violent as him though. This is the third time he's bit me!"

"Charlie's…I mean Toto's just hungry. I don't blame him, I'm hungry too." Cat noticed a tree with a snack on it. "Ooh, candy apples!"

"Cat, I wouldn't-"

"One little candy apple wouldn't hurt." As Cat reached for the snack, a tree branched reached out and slapped her hand. "OUCH! That mean tree hit me!"

"Whaddya think you're doing?" the tree questioned her. Oddly enough, the tree sounded like Rex.

"I was just-"

"How would you like if someone came up and started to pick something off of you?"

"People can do that?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted a candy apple."

"Why didn't you say so?" Tree Rex picked a candy apple off of himself and threw it at Cat.

"Hey!" Robbie ran over to the action scene. "If you're gonna pick on anyone you pick on me!"

"Alright," Rex started candy apples at Robbie, and pretty soon other trees started joining in.

"Thanks Robbie," Cat thanked.

"For what?" Robbie didn't understand as he dodged the flying snacks.

"Now my brother and I can get something to eat." Cat started to pick up the candy apples she could find. Following a trail of candy apples, the final one stopped at the foot of a foot. "Ooh," Cat looked up. "It's a tin person!"

Robbie ran over to where Cat was. "I think it's frozen." Robbie knocked on the tin person's head.

"Do that again and I'll kill you," the tin person scared them by talking. "Well don't just stand there, oil me!"

"Oil you?" Cat asked with confusion.

"Did I stutter? The can's right there."

Cat picked up the can. "How do I oil someone?"

"Put the nozzle in any free space and squirt. Make sure to get my arms, legs, and neck."

"KK!" Cat oiled the tin person.

"So you're a tin person?" Robbie tried to start a conversation.

"And you're ugly," the tin person insulted back.

"You're mean."

"I'm honest. Who are you losers?"

"I'm Cat!" Cat answered with pep. Then she pointed to Robbie. "This is my new friend Robbie." Robbie waved as Cat turned to find her brother. "And that's my brother Charlie! Oh, but right now he's a dog named Toto. What happened to you Jade?"

"Jade?"

"That's your name."

"I don't have a name."

"Now you do, and it's Jade."

"Whatever…and what do you mean what happened to me?"

"Why are you a tin person?"

"You seriously need this speech?" Jade sighed. "I'll dumb it down for you, when a tin man and a tin woman love each other very much, they decide to-"

"WHOA!" Robbie interrupted in protest. "I don't think she wants to know that."

"Why, what happens next?" Cat innocently asked.

"Wow, I don't have a brain but even I know where Jade's going with this speech."

Cat shrugged. "Okay then can I ask you why you were frozen?"

"I wasn't frozen."

"She was talking to me stupid!" Jade barked. "I wasn't frozen; I was rusted. A tree miffed me off so I was gonna cut it down when it started to rain and I rusted where I was standing."

"Now that we got you all oiled every part in your tin body works!"

"I as much as I'd like to agree with that statement, not everything in my tin body works."

"But I oiled you so you could work all perfect and stuff."

"Perfect? Bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect." Jade turned to Robbie. "Not you! If you so much as touch me in that area I will chop your legs off." Robbie backed away. "Go ahead Cat."

Cat banged on Jade's chest, and the only thing that was heard was an echo. "It echoed all pretty!"

"You sure he's the brainless one? I don't have a heart!"

"No heart?"

"Nope." It was all silent. "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

"Aren't you gonna sing about how bad it is not to have a heart?"

"I hate singing…I hate pretty much everything. Unless I tolerate something."

"Do you tolerate us?"

"Yeah, sure why not. I mean, I'm sure if I had a heart I'd be all happy and all that jazz. But I'm always angry and hating stuff. The only downside to getting a heart is I'd be nearly human and experience emotions and I hate humans and emotions."

"But if you had a heart then you'd like humans and emotions."

"Yeah, I'd hate for that to happen."

"Hey," Robbie began, "I think I had my first idea!"

"Good for you brainless."

"Why can't Jade come along with us and ask the wizard for a heart?"

"Wizard?"

"Uh-huh!" Cat confirmed. "We're gonna see the wizard in the Diamond City-"

"Isn't it Emerald City?"

"There's another Emerald City so…" Robbie didn't have to finish his statement for Jade to understand what he was gonna say.

"I'm gonna ask the wizard to go back home, Robbie's gonna ask the wizard for a brain, you can ask the wizard for a heart."

Jade put her hand to her chin and started walking in thought. "I guess I could. And if the guy says no it'd be a good excuse to use my axe. Either way, I'm gonna get what I want."

"Ooh, yay!" Cat ran over to Jade and hugged her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you."

"Don't, it's weird."

"But we're friends now," Cat started to explain as Robbie approached them, "And you're gonna come with us to see him so-"

"OH COME ON!" the three of them turned to see Trina standing atop of an abandoned cottage (the one she planned to use to capture Cat after trapping her, but of course that backfired). "Now you got that going with you! It's bad enough I have to practically stalk her to get those shoes, but noooo she's gotta have you things travel with her! Now you leave her alone or I'll…" she pointed to Robbie, "…I'll stuff a mattress with you," then she pointed to Jade, "and I'll use you for a beehive."

"Ooh fake threat, I'm so scared," Jade sarcastically stated.

"Fake threat huh?" Trina made a fireball appear in her hands and she threw it at Robbie's feet. "Oh come on, it was supposed to spread!"

Jade removed her hat and used it to put out the small fire as Robbie ran around in a panic. "You wimp, it's gone now!" Jade moved closer to Trina. "You're gonna have to do better than that you hag!"

Trina gasped and touched her face. "I told Foon-Yi to make me look younger," she growled. "I have to make another trip to the beauty parlor; but mark my words…I will see to it that I get those shoes!" She disappeared in red smoke.

"That witch is the one who needs the heart…and a face lift. She doesn't scare me."

"Me neither!" The girls looked at Robbie. "The fire did scare me though. Don't worry Cat, we'll see you get to the wizard no matter what that witch tries to do to us."

Cat put her arms around her friends. "You guys are the bestest friends ever! And it's kinda weird…but I feel like I've known you all my life."

"I don't see how, unless you were there when I was made and stuffed."

"And I know you weren't there when I was standing over there rusting," Jade added. "You could've come a lot sooner so I wouldn't be standing there forever!"

"I wish I could remember," Cat sighed, but instantly perked up, "but that's okay 'cause we all know each other now and we're the best of friends."

"I wouldn't say best…not until I get a heart anyway. Which reminds me, why are we still here. Let's get that wizard to give us what we want."

"KK!" Cat linked her arms with her friends while her brother ran over on all fours to where they were standing. "Come on let's go to the Diamond City!"

Cat and Robbie started to sing. _"We're off to see-"_

"NO!" This was Jade's way of telling them to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Good golly gosh that seems shorter. Oh well, I've been busy and at least I got this up. Here's hoping you like this.<strong>


	5. A New Friend Jade Doesn't Like

**Can I just say that the **_**Breakfast Bunch**_** episode was awesome? If you didn't think so, that's fine too but I liked it…then again, I like spoofs.**

**Speaking of that episode: while promoting it on twitter (yeah, I have a twitter it's my username if you're interested) Dan posted a pic of Ariana Grande dressed as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Hmm, this has me curious as to whether or not Mr. Schneider is reading this little fanfic that needs to be updated frequently but isn't due to life issues. If he is, hey cool; if not, hey cool it's not a big deal. I just thought it was interesting that Ariana was dressed as Dorothy when her character is Dorothy in this story.**

**Anyway, here is another part and most of the delay is due to family and downloading issues. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As the path progressed, the new areas got more darker. One especially dark area was an upcoming forest. "I don't think I like this forest," Cat whimpered.<p>

"M-m-maybe we should turn back," Robbie suggested with a quiver.

"Wimps," Jade started walking forward, the others reluctantly following with caution. "This forest isn't so scary."

"It isn't?"

"Nah! At worst you'll see lions, or tigers, or bears."

"Lions?" Cat panicked

"And tigers?" Robbie squeaked.

"And bears…and snakes, and spiders, and llamas, and giraffes, and birds- this forest is like a frickin' zoo," Jade kept walking forward. "Besides, I have an axe if anything tries to attack us."

"But you won't kill any animals will you?" Cat inquired.

"I have no heart, why should I care if I kill an animal?"

"Because killing animals are mean and bad."

"What if you kill it because it's attacking you? Self-defense, you know."

"I just don't like killing animals."

"I suppose you don't like eating animals either."

"No, I'm a vegan."

"Hey, I'm a vegan too," Robbie smiled.

"Oh just shut up," Jade snarled at them.

"Stop being mean!"

"I'm also trying to get you to shut up in case noise gets the attention of a bear, a tiger, or a-"

"ROAR!"

"-lion."

"LION!" Cat and Robbie started to run in fear, Robbie accidentally knocking Jade over. Cat, however, had managed to hide behind a tree along with her brother. This wasn't a smart move because also behind that tree was the lion. When Cat and the lion saw each other, they both screamed and ran amok. Eventually, Cat ran into Robbie (knocking him over again), the lion ran into Jade (knocking her over again), and Charlie/Toto stayed behind the tree barking.

"Hey watch the merchandise," Jade slapped the lion on his nose, causing him to back away crying. "Why are you crying?"

"You didn't have to hit me," the lion whined.

"You didn't have to scare us," Robbie defended.

"I wasn't trying to; I was just tryin' to get some sleep and I heard noises. No one else lives nearby so I had to come check it out…even though I didn't wanna. When it's all quiet, noises scare me…heck, everything practically scares me."

"But you're a lion."

"A cowardly lion," Jade muttered under her breath.

"Tin girl over here scares me," the lion added.

"We didn't mean to scare you Andre," Cat sincerely assured.

The lion looked around him in fear. "Who's Andre?"

"You are; that's your name."

"I don't have a name; but I guess Andre sounds good. If I'm gonna be king of the forest someday, it'd be a good idea to have a name."

"How can you be king of the forest if you're scared of everything you idiot?" Jade questioned with insult.

"I was afraid she was gonna end that with an insult."

"But she asked you a question," Cat reminded him.

"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "How can you be king of the forest if you're scared of everything?"

"You idiot," Jade again muttered to herself. Andre cleared his throat and pulled a pitch pipe out of his fur. "Please tell me he's not gonna sing."

Andre blew on the pipe and started to sing.

"_Life is sad believe me buddy_

_When you're such a fuddy duddy_

_Afraid of everything_

_I don't wanna be a fraidy-cat_

_And be the one who gets the laugh at_

_Unless I have the nerve_

_And I-"_

"STOP WITH THE SINGING!" Jade's interruption made Andre scream and run in fear.

"Jade, that was mean!" Robbie protested.

Cat was giggling. "Fuddy duddy; those words are funny."

"Do those words even exist?"

"Unfortunately so," Jade informed.

"Hey!" Cat stopped giggling and went over to Andre (who again, slightly backed in fear when he saw how fast Cat was approaching him), "we're gonna go to the Diamond City and see the wizard of Hollywood Oz."

"Diamond City?" Andre raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought it was the Emerald City."

"Naming error," Robbie used these words to explain

"Ah," yet Andre understood what Robbie meant.

"Anyway," Cat continued, "I was gonna ask the wizard if he could send me back to Los Angeles and I met these guys and they want stuff from the wizard too. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us and ask the wizard to make you less of a scaredy cat. Tee-hee, it's funny 'cause lions are cats…tee-hee, my name is Cat but I'm not a lion."

"I guess I could do that. Well here's hoping I get the nerve."

"A brain," Robbie was referring to what he wanted.

"Back home," Cat was referring to what she wanted.

"Could you people ever form coherent sentences?" Jade bitterly asked.

"Let's go see the wizard!" Cat linked her arm with Andre and Robbie's while rolled her eyes and did the same. Charlie/Toto meanwhile ran up beside Andre, giving Andre a slight look of panic. "Ooh, let's sing while we're off to the wizard!"

"Let's not and say we did."

"But we didn't."

"NO SINGING!"

Jade's yelling made Andre squeak in fear. "Tin lady still scares me."

* * *

><p><strong>Does it seem short? Well, so did the scene. I tried to add more to it, but this is the best I could do- I hope it suffices.<strong>

**Hey readers I needs help! Writing keeps me sane and happy and I have tons of ideas on what to write. Well, I narrowed some ideas down and updated my profile with the ideas that seem doable and fun to me. There's a poll on my profile asking which story I should do next and so far I've voted I don't know/I don't care and my friend did a random eenie meenie miney mo thing and she stuck with the one she chose. So check out the ideas and vote for what seems cool. **

**Please and thank you.**


	6. No Planting Flowers, Especially Poppies

**I think it's safe to say I'm done doin' my other things and that I seriously need to kick myself back into gear and focus on fanfics. Granted that doesn't mean other things will come up (family crap now) but at least I can try and be a better updater. So again, sorry I'm not a fast updater.**

**Enough kiss-assing (pardon my French) who's ready for another chapter?**

* * *

><p>Trina stood hovering over her crystal ball (one of the many glass reflectors amongst a room of pictures and posters of herself) as Cat and her comrades were traveling down the yellow not brick road. "Oh come on, is everyone gonna help her?"<p>

"I wouldn't help her," a flying monkey who looked eerily similar to Sinjin van Cleef approached Trina. "I'd only help you."

Sinjin tried to sniff her, but Trina wouldn't have that and she grabbed him by his hair. "Sinjin, what have I told you about personal boundaries?"

"One sniff?"

Trina groaned and started pacing away from him. "I need to get those shoes; and not just for fashion reasons. Once I get my hands on those slippers I'll have unlimited power. I will be-"

"Wouldn't your slippers technically go on your feet?"

"SINJIN!" Sinjin cowered in fear as Trina angrily marched toward him. "'You do not interrupt a person mid monologue!"

"I sense that you're a little cranky today. Why don't you get some beauty sleep…not that you need it or anything because you are beautiful."

"I know that." Trina resumed her pacing.

"Trina, would you be upset if when you went to your bed you found it covered in rose petals? Not in a romantic way or anything but my friends were hungry and we-"

Trina stopped in her pacing and smiled an evil smile. "I'll be mad at that later."

"But you'll still be mad?"

"Sinjin, you have just given me an evilly genius idea."

"I have?"

Trina hurried over to her table of potions and reached for one in particular. "My 'Sleeping Death' potion will- why is it practically empty?"

"Some of the monkeys have had trouble sleeping and…I'm sure you know why a bunch of them haven't show up for work."

"Hmm, so that's why it's been quiet around here," she shrugged and stood over the crystal ball as Sinjin ran with interest to see what she was doing. "There's just enough in here for my evil plan."

"What exactly is your evil plan?"

"First, I'm gonna make poppies magically appear in front of the Diamond City."

"But the sign there clearly says 'No Planting Flowers; especially Poppies'. You can't plant flowers there, especially poppies."

"Shush! I need to plant the flowers there so they don't detect my potion. The sleeping death has a very distinct odor unless it's put into something else like…I dunno an apple or a spinning wheel or something stupid. The smell can be detected from at least six feet away, but is odorless when mixed into other objects."

"Why poppies?"

"I dunno; it just seems evil to use poppies." An image appeared on the crystal ball of a giant mass of space in front of the entrance to the Diamond City. With a wave of her hand, poppies magically started to sprout up. Using a small brush, she waved the potion over the image without touching the crystal ball. "See how it disappears? It's blending in with the poppies. I was smart; I bought the transportable sleeping death potion."

"You are smart."

"Duh."

…

While the potion finished dissolving into the poppies, Cat and her friends were coming down the yellow brick road and headed right for the massive poppy field. But the first thing any of them saw was a giant green building further down the path shining and shimmering in its giant green building glory. "Ooh look!" Cat pointed. "That must be the Diamond City. It's so pretty."

"It's green," Robbie observed.

"No spit Captain Obvious," Jade remarked. "And by entering the city we're that much closer to getting what we want from the wizard."

"Shouldn't be much farther now," Andre noted.

"Ooh, let's run through the flowers," Cat suggested. She giggled and started running through the flowers. Charlie/Toto barked and excitedly followed suit.

"Why not?" Robbie frolicked through the flowers as well.

"The flowers won't bite me or nothin' will they?" Andre inquired before he took another step forward.

"Big sissy," Jade pushed Andre into the field of poppies and decided to have some fun of her own and mercilessly stomped on the flowers.

And through the poppy field they all went. But surprisingly, when they got closer to the city, Robbie and Jade were near the front. "Come on guys," Robbie tried to cheer for his fellow friends, "we're almost there!"

"Yeah hurry up you losers!"

Andre ran up to them panting. "Runnin' should be illegal," he stopped himself. "Can we take a five minute break or somethin'?"

"Hold up, where's Cat?"

"Cat!" Robbie started to run back through the field and he met up with an exhausted Cat. "Cat, are you okay?"

"I can't run anymore," she put her hand on her forehead. "I'm all sleepy now."

"Well, give me your hands and I'll pull you the rest of the way there…I mean, only if you want me to hold your hands."

She started to look around. "Where's Charlie/Toto?" She looked down onto the ground. "He's taking a nap."

"We'll come back for him. Come on Cat, we're so close!" Cat yawned and collapsed onto the ground next to her brother. "GUYS HELP!" Jade hurried back over while Andre took some time. "Cat won't wake up."

"Did you tell her one of your stories or did she smell under your armpits?" Jade rudely questioned.

"I dunno but she and her brother are sleeping and I can't wake them up."

Andre stumbled over to the scene and placed himself between Robbie and Jade. "I should be afraid right now," he let out a big yawn, "but I'm so tired." He started to fall.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade forced him back up. "You're the strongest one out of all of us and you and Robbie are gonna carry these two to the city."

"What about you?" Robbie inquired.

"I'll supervise."

"There's no way I can pick either of them up on my own. You can help me pick up Cat."

"Listen here straw-man," Jade let go of Andre and started walking toward Robbie. "I don't help nobody do nothing, got it!" A sudden thud caused her to turn around and see Andre with his feet up in the air. "Great, now I have to watch you carry all three of them!"

Robbie groaned and tried to move Cat. "I can't move her at all; it's like she stuck on this spot."

"I bet that fat witch had something to do with this."

"What do we do?"

"Well there's no use screaming for help so I'm thinking we should-"

"HELP! HELP!" Robbie started screaming.

"Are you serious?"

"HELP!"

"Shut up, Robbie."

Suddenly, and as if by magic, it then started to snow _**[and if anyone is viewing this like a movie in your **__**head, Tori is magically on screen waving a wand but the others can't see her because she's like some ghost. Well the snow had to come from somewhere didn't it?]**_.

Robbie looked up at the sky. "What seriously unusual weather we're having." His attention was then brought back to the poppy field when Cat made a noise. "Cat! Cat you're okay!" He helped her up as Andre and Charlie/Toto came to.

"Wow, what seriously unusual weather," Andre noted. "Should I be concerned 'bout this or-"

"Oh no!" Cat pointed to Jade. Jade was frozen holding her axe up high and with one foot in front of the other as if she was about to use the axe on something in Robbie's direction. "And we left her oil can back where she was."

"Check this out," Robbie picked something up from the field and handed it to Cat. "I think this appeared out of nowhere."

"Alright, I'm gettin' all wonky now!" Andre informed them with panic.

Cat read what was written. "This is just like the oil can except you can spray it and it's smaller so can fit in your pocket or Andre's fur," Andre let out a panicked squeak after Cat finished reading. "How does this person know?"

"I'm a-scared now. First I was all wonky but now I'm a-scared."

"A-scared?" Robbie had a look of confusion on his face.

Then the snow stopped and this sent Andre in even more of a panic. "Alright, where'd the snow go?"

"I think it disappeared so we can use the oil stuff on Jade."

"That's eerily convenient."

…

Trina growled in upset as the crystal ball showed Cat spraying some of that magic oil stuff on Jade. "Why does someone always help her?"

"Yeah, and how come the scarecrow and surprisingly gorgeous tin lady weren't affected by the sleeping death potion?" Sinjin added.

"Yeah, why?" Trina read the instructions on the back of the bottle. "Oh, it works on inanimate objects as long as the potion's not mixed in with an inanimate object."

"That's a little redundant."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"Nope, I just wanted to use it in casual conversation; but no one wants to have a casual conversation with me."

"Shut up Sinjin!" Trina whistled and then a broom flew directly into her hand.

"You could get splinters that way."

"SINJIN!"

"Just sayin'."

"The world would be a better place if you didn't talk." Trina took the broom and went to the window. "I'm going to get those shoes one way or another." She prepared to get onto her broom. "To the Diamon-"

"WAIT!" Sinjin flew over to her. "You've got that appointment with Foon-Yi in less than ten minutes."

"Do I? I almost forgot. I told the broom to go the Diamond City and it kinda has to now."

"Right."

"Plus I live on the outskirts of Hollywood Oz so the Diamond City is like five minutes away by broom."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Hmm," Trina put her hand to her chin in thought. Once she had an idea, she snapped her fingers. "Now I can finally put that skywriting chiz I learned to use! I know just what to do and how to get the girl without having to physically get her myself." Trina prepared to get on her broom. "To the Diamond City!" Once she was on her broom, the broom took off like lightning toward its destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I think this seems longer. I dunno, you guys be the judge. Also, I hope no one minded that I broke the fourth wall but you can't physically see what goes on in the story and I didn't know how to say 'hey Tori's magically in the background making it snow but she's not really there'. But hey, there was some more Trina.<strong>

**So as I said, I was gonna start a new story and I laid out my ideas and junk on my profile. You can still vote for which story you think I should do next and I'll announce which one at the end of the next chapter.**

**Please and thank you.**


	7. Meeting the Giant Green Head

**I think this story is going good so far, do you? And please let me know if anyone seems out of character or something because I'm not trying to do anything like that. Any feedback is good.**

**Okay so I've decided for this chapter to bring in someone from the **_**Gorilla Club**_** episode who not only needed more recognition, but survived defenestration (being thrown out a window). So get ready for a very brief appearance from Mr. Purples the Giraffe- among other more irritating puppet making another appearance.**

* * *

><p>When the four of them reached the entrance to the Diamond City they were a bit dismayed to find nothing but a giant string. "What do we do now?" Robbie asked.<p>

"Maybe we pull the string," Cat suggested.

"Would anything scary happen if ya did pull the string?" Andre asked with worry.

"I don't think I wanna pull the string."

"Bunch of babies," Jade brushed past them and pulled the string. Once pulled the sound of a bell was heard. "It's a frickin' doorbell, what a rip-off."

A window in the top of the door opened and standing there was Rex. "Who rang that dang bell?"

"We did stupid!"

"Nah-ah you the stupid ones if y'all can't read the notice."

"What notice?" Cat innocently inquired.

"The one right…" when Rex looked where he pointed he was a bit embarrassed to be pointing at air. "…this ain't my fault," he quickly put a notice on the door and closed the hole in the door.

"It don't say anything freaky does it?" Andre asked.

"No," Cat put her finger on the notice and moved it to the designated words, "it says 'Bell Out of Order, Knock You Idiots'." Cat tilted her head. "I think we're supposed to knock."

"Ya think?" Rex's voice could be heard from inside. Once Cat knocked, he poked his head out again. "Alright now what do ya want." The four friends started to speak at once. "YO!" he got them to stop. "The only word I understood was 'wizard'. Y'all wanna see the wizard?"

"Yes," the other four answered simultaneously.

"Heck no!"

Cat's lip pouted. "Why not?"

"No one's seen the wizard of Hollywood Oz; dang, even I ain't seen the wizard."

"But I gotta see the wizard! The pink fairy lady in the bubble told me I had to."

"Tori? Yeah, she hot. But can you prove she sent you?"

"I can't."

"Then-" Rex got a look at Cat's feet, "-hold up, where did you get them shoes?"

"The pretty bubble fairy gave them to me."

"Well that changes everything! That's a giraffe of a different color."

Andre gave him a funny look. "Isn't it horse of a different color?"

"We say giraffe."

"Why?" Jade bitterly asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Rex closed the window and opened the giant doors to reveal the city and people wearing various shades of green and white in their wardrobe.

Coming up to the center of the city was a carriage labeled 'Grub Carriage' on the side. Pulling the carriage was a giraffe and the man at the helm was Festus. "Hallo buddies," he greeted the four as they entered the city. "Where is I be taking you?"

"Can you take us to see the wizard?" Cat asked.

"Wizard?" Festus thought this through. "Eh, why not. First take you to get all clean and shiny."

"I'm scared of gettin' baths," Andre said as he nervously stepped onto the carriage.

"You're scared of everything," Jade replied back as she got on, followed by Robbie, then Cat, then Charlie/Toto.

"Ooh look," Cat pointed to the giraffe. "The giraffe is purple now. That kind of thing doesn't happen in nature."

"It does here," Festus explained. "Here is giraffe of different color."

"I wanna call him Mr. Purples!"

"I no say anything bad about you ditzy girl buddy. Now we sing song!"

"Please don't," Jade didn't like this idea.

But it was too late and random music encompassed the city and Festus began to sing.

"_Ha, ha, ha_

_Ho, ho, ho_

_And a couple of tra-la-las_

_That's how us buddies have good laugh_

_Here at Hollywood Oz_

_Festus have_

_Lots of food_

_In carriage full of grub_

_So if you wanna buy grub with cash_

_Festus does not mind_

'_Cause I get up at twelve and start to work at one_

_Take hour for lunch then at two all done_

_Buddies have fun_

_Ha, ha, ha_

_Ho, ho, ho_

_Now we get you clean_

_And later buddies pay my fare_

_And if you don't_

_I be mad_

'_Cause this is part taxi."_

"I'm not paying you loser," Jade snarled as she got off the carriage and headed into _Wash and Bruch Inc_ with her friends where four stations were waiting to freshen up the friends.

Robbie was placed on a table where a bunch of guys were stuffing him and patting him down with straw while singing

"_Pat, pat here_

_Pat, pat there_

_We'll fill you with brand new straw_

_That's how we keep you young and fit_

_Here in Hollywood Oz"_

"Guys, is this really necessary; 'cause I'm a little uncomfortable with you guys putting straw in me like this," Robbie admitted.

At Jade's station, she was being shined up with a giant cleaner while workers there were shining her up with rags too and singing

"_Rub, rub here_

_Rub, rub there_

_Whether you're-"_

"Yeah, can you not sing?" Jade bitterly questioned them.

Meanwhile, Cat was sitting in a chair getting her hair and makeup done as Charlie/Toto waited at her feet. The ladies prettying her up were singing

"_We can add some blush_

_And do your nails with care."_

Cat smiled up at them. "Can you even put a bow in Charlie/Toto's hair?"

"Why not?" the ladies all answered in unison.

"Thanks a lot…hee, that rhymed."

And finally Andre was getting taken care of by a bunch of attractive women. In addition to brushing his fur, the women were clipping his nails, putting bows in his fur, and singing

"_We brushed your fur_

_And added bows_

_While trimming all your claws."_

Andre bounced up out of his seat and started to sing along.

"_Gave me an_ _air of savior-faire_

_Here in Hollywood Oz."_

"Don't you look handsome?" all Andre's women asked in him unison.

Andre playfully waved his paw at them. "Ladies, don't make me blush now."

Cat and Robbie made their way over to Andre and Robbie got a look of dismay on his face. "How come you got women cleaning you up and I got a bunch of rough guys?"

Andre shrugged. "I guess it's 'cause I'm cuddly."

Jade joined the group. "You said it wrong; it's _cowardly_."

"Ssh, these women don't know that!"

Cat looked at Jade. "Ooh, you look so shiny."

"Yeah, I hate it."

"Now that we're all cleaned up we can go see the wizard person!" Cat started leading her friends and brother in the center of the city when there was a sudden noise and panic. "What's happening?"

"Look!" Robbie pointed to the sky.

Flying up in the air on a broomstick leaving behind a trail of black smoke was the wicked witch herself.

Andre was cowering behind his friends. "Who's her? Who's her?"

Jade pulled him out into the open. "Get your grammar right fraidy cat."

Cat was looking up at the sky in fear. "It's Trina the mean witch! She must know we're here."

"You think!"

"I think she's writing something," Robbie informed. "Does anyone know what it says?"

Andre looked up at the sky and read what Trina wrote with the broom. "It says_ 'Surrender Cat, or at least the ruby shoes'._"

"Surrender whose cat?" a townswoman asked. "And what shoes?"

"The wizard will explain it!" a townsman suggested. "Let's go ask the wizard!" All of the Diamond City citizens started to run toward the wizard.

"Follow them!" Jade commanded. They all started running.

"HEY, HEY!" A guard who looked like Lane was blocking the door that led to the wizard. "Everything is under control and the wizard knows what he's doing—I hope," Lane muttered the last part under his breath. "Anyway you can all go home!" The townspeople groaned and started to head back home.

"Please Lane," Cat and her gang approached Lane. "We wanna see the wizard."

"How did you know my name was Lane?"

"Just let us see the wizard!" Jade barked.

"No! Nobody sees the wizard."

"But it's important," Cat innocently stated.

"Yeah, and them ladies gave me a perm just for the occasion," Andre added.

"NO!" Lane's short, sudden outburst startled Andre. "Look, I'm sorry but no one gets in."

"Then can you at least hide her from the witch?" Robbie inquired.

"Hide who?"

"Cat."

Cat waved. "That's me."

Lane looked at her. "Are you the Cat the witch is looking for?"

"She wants my shoes."

"Okay, this makes a bit of a difference. I'll go talk to the wizard," Lane headed in to see the wizard.

"Did you hear that?" Robbie excitedly questioned.

"While some of us are stupid not all of us are deaf," Jade answered back.

"I'm just so excited. We get to see the wizard! Boy oh boy, I've as good as got my brain."

"You'll need it."

Cat was all smiles and bouncing with delight. "Ooh, maybe the wizard can send me back to Hollywood Arts before showtime!"

"And pretty soon I won't be a fraidy cat," Andre let out a satisfied sigh. "When I get my courage I'm gonna make myself King of the Forest."

"Just so long as you don't sing about it," Jade remarked.

"Aww, but I had a song all planned out."

"It's gonna suck."

"I can't wait til you get your heart."

Lane reappeared. "Sorry guys, but the wizard says he wants you to go away."

Cat pouted. "Go away?" She looked as if was about to cry. "But…but I…"

"Oh please don't do the crying thing. I really can't stand that." Lane sighed. "I shouldn't have agreed to be the wizard's counselor; I'm too much of a pushover." He opened the doors for them. "Just go on in."

"YAY!" Cat instantly perked up and gave Lane a hug as she and the gang went through the doors and headed to see the wizard.

"WAIT!" Andre screamed. "I ain't gonna do this."

'What's the matter Andre?"

"This loser's scared again," Jade explained.

"But Andre, don't you know the wizard will give you some courage."

"I'm too scared to ask him for it," Andre confessed.

"Then we'll ask him for you."

"Can I still wait outside?"

"Oh no," Jade began with ire, "if I have to go in, you have to go in!" They started walking in silence until Andre screamed. "What now?"

"Somebody pulled my tail," Andre cried as he held onto his tail.

"Robbie, hold this loser's hand or something."

"No!" Robbie objected. "Why should I hold his hand anyway? Shouldn't-"

"_COME FORWARD,"_ a deep voice bellowed.

Andre closed his eyes and his grip on his tail tightened. "Tell me when it's over." The rest of them led him into the wizard's lair. Andre cautiously opened his eyes. "Hey, this isn't so bad." Suddenly fire burst up and a giant green head appeared. "Spoke too soon," Andre was hiding behind Robbie at this point.

"_I AM OZ_," the giant green head spoke. "_Who are you_?"

Cat cautiously stepped forward. "I'm Cat and these are my friends. We've come to ask you-"

"_SILENCE!"_ Cat let out a terrified squeak and ran into Jade's arms, but Jade pushed her away and into Robbie's arms. _"I know why you all are here. Step forward Tin Woman." _Jade groaned and moved forward. _"You? You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous junk want a heart."_

"Try saying that five times fast," Jade spoke under her breath.

"_What was that?"_

"You heard me! Listen Pal, I don't really need a heart, but with it maybe I could give a crap as to why I'm here."

"_I like you, but not enough to grant your request."_

"Cheapskate."

"_Now back away so that the scarecrow can come forward."_ Jade did exactly that as Robbie reluctantly moved closer. "_You scarecrow have the effrontery to ask for a brain. You billowing bale of bovine fodder."_

"Um…with all due respect your wizardness, I have no idea what you just said," Robbie timidly admitted.

"_ENOUGH!" _a frightened Robbie ran back to join his friends. _"And you, Lion." _The gang pushed a crying Andre forward. _"Well?"_

Andre squeaked like a girl and fainted. The others immediately raced over to him. "You big meanie!" Cat confronted the giant green head.

"_Well if I'm such a big meanie then maybe I don't have to grant your requests."_

Andre sat up. "What did he say?"

"_First, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a small task."_

"More work?"

"_Bring me the broomstick of the witch of the West. If you do this, I'll grant your requests."_

"But if we wanna get her broomstick," Jade began, "wouldn't we have to kill her?"

"_I don't care how you acquire the broomstick, just acquire it! Now go."_

Andre raised his paw as if he had a question. "What if she kills us first?"

"_I SAID GO!"_

"I'M A-GOIN'!" Andre ran out of the wizard's lair and in a panic threw himself out of the nearest window.

"Poor Andre," Cat commentated.

Jade surveyed the damage to the window. "I'm not paying to fix the glass."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it's longer!<strong>

**Some of you may be asking why I didn't use the song **_**If I Were King of the Forest **_**in here. Here's my reasoning. Number one, I hate the song. Number two, I don't use the exact words in the song and I didn't know how else I could change it up. So if you're dismayed, boo-hoo I'm sorry. Hey, I put one song in there for you.**

**Sorry for the delay, but this should make up for it.**


	8. Incredibly Convenient

**I feel like I've been neglecting this story for some reason. Add to the fact that I just started another **_**Victorious**_** (80's) movie related story that I feel a little more passionate about 'cause I'm obsessed w/ the movie franchise (if you're interested in reading that I won't give too much away).**

**But I feel I should return to Hollywood Oz again and so I present this longer chapter.**

* * *

><p>The four heroes (and Charlie) continued their quest through the Haunted Forest as they approached a creepy looking sign indicating the Witch's castle was only a mile away. In addition to the directions, there was also a slightly ominous request.<p>

"I'd turn back if I were you," Andre read aloud. "Well, I am me and I'm turnin' back." He tried to turn back, but Jade and Robbie stopped him. As they cautiously continued their trek, they were startled by creepy owls with scary red eyes that could rotate their heads in a 180 direction. "I'm-a gettin' outta here!" Andre tried to run, but again Robbie and Jade stopped him. "Don't make me go!"

"Poor Andre," Cat pouted, "but we don't wanna go either. We're going so we can see the wizard again and he can give us what we want."

"The wizard scares me too." When another eerie noise rang out, the gang noticed a pair of vultures with the same scary, glowing red eyes who could also rotate their heads around.

"Gee," Robbie began, "I think there's spooks around here."

"Gee, I think you made the mistake of thinking," Jade sarcastically remarked. "And besides 'spooks' aren't real."

"So you don't believe in spooks?" Andre asked.

"I've got no reason to. And if-" before Jade finished she was suddenly lifted off high off the ground and was forcibly dropped a few feet away from the others.

Instantly, Cat and Robbie ran to Jade's aid. Andre, however, stood back in scared tears clutching his tail and muttering, "I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do…"

As Andre continuously muttered this, Trina and some of her monkeys were gathered around her crystal ball. "Geez, what a scaredy cat." She beckoned for Sinjin to approach her. "I want you and your flying monkey people to go into the forest and bring me the girl and her dog brother person, make sure she's got the shoes on or with her. I don't care what you do with the other losers but I want the girl and her dog brother person. Make sure the shoes are unharmed."

"I know it's none of my business," Sinjin began, "but why don't you just buy an identical pair of shoes like Cat's."

"GO!"

"Yes, my Queen." Sinjin whistled and his brethren of flying monkeys turned to him. "Come on guys!"

"And if anything happens to the shoes I'll make shoes out of you."

"Really?"

"No, not really. I'm just fake threatening you so you don't screw anything up."

"Oh, good." Sinjin and the rest of the monkeys flew off the short distance to the forest to where the good guys were standing. The monkeys landed in front of them and split into separate groups to terrorize each member. One particular group led by Sinjin chased after Cat, and succeeded in capturing her. Before Sinjin could start flying, Charlie/Toto ran up to Sinjin and bit his leg. "Oh, I need you too," he struggled to pick up Cat's brother and carried him off too.

Once the rest of the monkeys saw that Cat was captured, they stopped with their harassing and flew off as well. For some reason, Jade went over to a terrified Andre. "Andre, you okay?" Andre whimpered. "Guess not." She started looking around. "Where's Robbie?"

"Guys…little help," Robbie's torso waved to them, causing Andre to scream.

"Cool. What happened?"

"The monkeys tore my legs off and threw them over there," he pointed in two different directions.

"Well which way?"

"Both, I got two legs! They also took most of my chest out and threw it over there," he pointed in a different direction.

"That's you all over," Andre remarked.

"Yeah," Jade agreed, "they sure knocked the stuffing out of you."

"Guys!" Robbie cried out in exasperation.

"Couldn't resist."

"Put me back together, we gotta find Cat."

…

Meanwhile Cat was being held semi-captive in Trina's castle tower. "Cat," Trina smiled as she moved closer to the frightened redhead, "so nice of you to visit me in my loneliness." In the background, Sinjin was putting a rope around Cat's brother neck as a sort of leash and collar combination.

"What are you gonna do to my brother?"

"I thought I'd make a little deal with you: if you don't give me those shoes I'm going to have my friends lead your brother dog thing to this shark tank I never use."

"What?"

"Yeah, the rope is so that we could lower him into the shark tank."

"No!"

"But this doesn't have to happen."

"It doesn't?" Sinjin seemed a bit upset by that. "But I wanna see what happens when we use the shark tank."

"SINJIN!"

"Shutting up."

Trina took a deep breath and regain composure. "If you willingly give me those shoes I'll set you and…that," she pointed to Cat's brother, "both free."

Cat expressed both upset and slight confusion. "But the pink fairy lady told me not to."

"Okay; Sinjin, dangle him over the shark tank."

"NO!"

"Aww," Sinjin moaned.

"Don't hurt my brother! You can have the shoes."

"I knew I'd get my way eventually," Trina tried to remove the shoes magically, but her magic zapped her back. "AHH!"

"Did that hurt?"

"It broke my nail! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Can you still free my brother?"

"No!" Trina growled. "Tori did something to those slippers to make sure they never leave your feet as long as you're alive."

"I'm confused are these shoes or slippers." Cat looked at Sinjin, but Sinjin just shrugged.

"As long as you're alive?" Trina did an evil chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you die, she gets your shoes," Sinjin's explanation caused Cat to gasp in fear.

"I'm just having a hard time deciding how to kill you," Trina admitted. "I don't like getting my hands- or any other part of my body dirty- and Tori might've activated a certain spell making you immune to certain deaths."

As this was going on, Charlie/Toto realized he was human and used his hands to remove the rope from his neck and he stayed on all fours and ran. Cat noticed this and smiled. "Run Charlie/Toto run!"

"Don't just stand there, get him!"

"Oh yeah," Sinjin started to run after Cat's brother, but even on all fours Charlie/Toto was fast and he managed to escape.

Cat watched this from the tower window. "Yay, he got away!"

Trina moaned in anger. "He might've gotten away, but you won't!" Trina ran to her potion table and waved her fingers over an hourglass as if performing a spell. She flipped the hourglass over and displayed it to Cat. "You know how an hourglass works right?"

"The sand falls from top to bottom."

"Yeah, good enough. See all the sand in the top? Once it all falls to the bottom, you die." Cat gasped in fear. "Well, you will if I did this spell right. I'm not going to keep waiting to get those shoes; I've got a party this weekend!" Trina left the tower and locked it securely so that no one could get out.

Cat started crying. "I'm really, really scared. Where are my friends when I really, really need them?"

…

While Charlie/Toto was running back to find the others, Jade and Andre were still putting Robbie together. "They really messed you up big time," Jade commentated as they finally put Robbie back together.

"Yeah, and they weren't so gentle when they did that," Robbie added. "Thanks for not manhandling me so roughly guys."

"Did you just use a big word?" Robbie shrugged. As Jade and Andre helped him up, Charlie/Toto came running to them. "Hey, it's Charlie," Charlie growled, "I mean Toto."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Jade snarked at Andre as Charlie/Toto kept barking. "Does anyone know what this dog person is trying to say?"

"I gots ya," Andre said to Cat's brother. "He says the witch has got Cat locked in her tower and she plans on killing her. But the castle is conveniently close so we might be able to save her in time."

"You understand him?"

"Don't ask."

"What are we waiting for?" Robbie inquired. "Lead the way Charlie/Toto!" Cat's brother ran ahead as the three friends quickly followed.

When they got there, there was also a conveniently large rock for the four of them to hide behind. "You notice a lot of things are getting more and more convenient?" Andre noted before screaming. "That castle is scary!"

"Really?" Jade took a better look at it. "I like it."

"Oh, I'd hate to think of Cat being in that awful place," Robbie lamented. "We gotta get her outta there!"

Approaching, stomping footsteps made the three anxious. Andre gestured to the front of the castle where a bunch of Rexes in guard outfits and big furry hats were in some sort of formation. "Who's them? Who's them?"

"They're guards idiot!" Jade responded. "How we gonna get past them?"

"Hey!" Robbie was excited, "I got a plan."

"Ten to one it's gonna fail," Jade muttered.

"Hey! I got a really good plan for us to get Cat out of there."

"Hear that?" Andre asked Jade, "Robbie's got a plan, a really good plan."

"Yepperooni! And you're gonna lead us"

"I'm gonna do what now? Naw-uh I ain't gonna do it."

"Would you do it for Cat?" Jade questioned.

Andre sighed and put on a brave front. "Alright, I'll go in there for Cat. Wicked witch or no wicked witch! Guards or no guards! I may not come out alive, but I'm goin' in there. But there's one thing I need you guys to do."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Talk me out of it!" Andre turned to leave, but Robbie and Jade stopped him.

"Okay, here's what we have to do," Robbie brought the group into a huddle and explained his plan, neglecting the three guards approaching behind the rock.

Jade took notice of them. "New plan." She singlehandedly beat up the three guards. "Okay, I'm pretty sure their uniforms conveniently fit us. Put their uniforms on over your clothes- or fur- and we'll sneak our way in. Make it look like the dog person's our prisoner."

"Hey look! They're conveniently entering the castle in a straight line."

"Okay, this convenience thing is getting old. Let's go."

"Aw, but I really wanted to wear the costumes."

"NOW!"

The heroes followed the guards into the castle and hid when they were safely inside. "That actually was pretty easy," Andre noted. "Now what?"

Charlie/Toto barked and started forward. Robbie shrugged. "Now I guess we follow him."

"Oh good guess," Jade bitterly remarked before the three of them followed Cat's brother to a massively locked door. "Alright," Jade got out her axe, "I'm breaking down the door."

"Wait," Robbie stopped, "the witch might've moved her."

"She might be a witch but she's stupid and lazy. I'm pretty sure Cat's still in there.

"Why is it whenever something smart happens to me you ruin it? Can I just have this moment?"

"Fine."

"Thank you," Robbie pounded on the door. "Cat! Cat are you in there! It's us!"

Inside the tower, a sobbing Cat ran to the door. "I'm in here! Get me out of here! Hurry!"

"Stand back!" Jade instructed as she used the axe to break down the door. After a few swings (and conveniently before the hourglass was empty) Jade had broken down the door and Cat had gotten out.

She hugged each of them individually. "I knew you guys would save me!"

"Come on, we're getting you out of here!"

"Aww Jade, you care."

"Can we just go before anything…" all of a sudden the doors and windows slammed themselves shut, "…happens."

"Oh come on!" Trina had found them. "Do you guys want those shoes or something too?"

"Naw, they ain't my style," Andre cowardly responded as a bunch of Rex guards and monkeys surrounded them. "Aww, I think I wet my fur."

Trina made her way down the stairs and over to her adversaries. "Okay this is getting really old. I see if I wanna kill her, I'd have to kill you three too- and that person dog brother guy. I was hoping to do this painlessly and without a body count. But I think it's only fair that Cat watches her friends all go before her." Trina conjured a fireball as she focused on Robbie- who was trying to protect Cat as best as he could. "I'm thinkin' the scarecrow gets it first."

"I have no objection," Jade remarked under her breath.

"NO! NO!" Robbie tried to get away while protecting Cat at the same time, but Trina managed to set his arm on fire. "AH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Cat noticed a (convenient) bucket of water at the (strangely placed) table behind her. "Hang on Robbie!" She splashed the bucket onto his arm while managing to get some water onto Trina's hair.

Trina then started to melt. "I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! I JUST HAD A PERM! I JUST WANTED THOSE SHOES!" And instantaneously, Trina had melted.

Cat looked down at the mess. "Oops."

The head Rex guard surveyed the scene. "Dang redhead girl you killed her."

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident."

"So was she! Hey guys, the witch is dead!"

"HOORAY!" The rexes and monkeys cheered.

"Cat," Jade gestured to the broom, "take the broom."

"But it's not mine," Cat innocently reminded.

"Eh, take it anyway," the head Rex allowed.

"Yay!" Cat clapped with delight and picked up the broom. "Now we can go back and see the giant green head man!"

* * *

><p><strong>Knew I had to end it here, didn't really know how to officially end the chapter.<strong>

**Okay, we're coming to an end basically. So there's going to be one more chapter where our heroes come face to face with the SIKOwizard and Cat can get back to Hollywood Arts and perform. And there's gonna be a final chapter back in the real world because I think it's best I end at Hollywood Arts and because I prefer even numbered chapters.**

**Oh, and Beck will be in the next chapter.**


	9. Leaving Hollywood Oz

**Okay, this is the second to last chapter where we finish off and meet the Sikowizard and everyone gets what they want. The final chapter will bring Cat back to Hollywood Arts.**

**Just so we clear things up.**

* * *

><p>The next thing the friends knew, they were back in the Diamond City ready to present the broom to the giant green head wizard. "<em>So<em>," the head began, "_you're back already_."

"Uh-huh," Cat skipped forward with the broom. "We got Trina's broomstick…only 'cause I accidentally melted her."

"_Ah, you liquidated her, eh_?"

"No, I melted her."

Jade stepped forward. "Listen you freaky head we kept up our end of the bargain so give us what we want!"

"_A promise is a promise_," the head agreed. "_Come back tomorrow_."

"Tomorrow?" the four of them seemed to disapprove of this.

"_Do not anger the great and powerful Wizard of Hollywood Oz! I said come back tomorrow_!"

"If you were really great and powerful you'd keep your promise," Cat objected.

As the friends argued with the head, Charlie/Toto had been sniffing the area looking for a bathroom area and came across a green curtain. Once he pulled back the curtain, a man with wild hair and drinking coconut milk was speaking into a microphone using some sort of controls.

"_Consider yourselves lucky you're getting an audience tomorrow!"_ the hippie looking man spoke into the microphone. Looking over his back, he noticed that everyone was looking back at him. "Erm…" he turned toward the microphone, "…_pay no attention to the man behind the curtain drinking coconut milk and not wearing shoes._"

Cat approached the man. "Sikowitz!"

"Sikowitz?" the man chuckled before pausing in serious thought. "Well, I have been called worse things."

"You're the wizard?" Jade bitterly questioned.

"I prefer the term Sikowizard." Cat touched his head. "What are you doing?"

"How did you get your head so small and not green?" Cat inquired.

"Cat," Jade began, "the giant green head isn't the real wizard. It was just some cheap special effect distorted by fire."

"It was still scary," Andre commented.

"Yeah!" Cat agreed. "You were being a mean giant green head wizard man!"

Sikowitz thought that comment through. "Oddly enough I've been called that on multiple occasions. While I'm a man with a strange a strange attitude, interests, and wardrobe, I will admit I'm not qualified to be a wizard."

Robbie stepped forward. "So you can't give Jade her heart or give Andre some courage?"

"Or give this strawhead a brain?" Jade questioned.

Sikowitz chuckled and put his arm around Robbie. "Anyone can have a brain. A brain is a very mediocre commodity- I should know, I barely use mine and I have no idea what I just said. Back where I come from we have universities where people go to become great thinkers. It's very expensive and can sometimes be a waste of time for most people. Now I'm going to give you something that a lot of people don't have or waste more time and money to get."

"A job?"

Sikowitz chuckled and reached into a black bag he coincidentally kept near the curtain. "I am going to give you, Robbie, a diploma. Therefore by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeeatum _E Pluribus Unum_ I hereby confer upon you the honorary degree of Th.D. Good Gandhi I said a mouthful of words I don't understand."

Robbie looked at Sikowitz confused. "What's Th.D?"

"Doctor of Thinkology." Sikowitz handed him the diploma.

Robbie put his finger to his head as if to think. "Mississippi: M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I." He jumped back in surprise. "Wow, I never knew I knew the word Mississippi. I guess I really do have a brain now! Gee Sikowizard, how can I thank you enough?"

"You can't." Sikowitz moved onto Andre. "Now you Andre are under the unfortunate delusion that just because you run away from danger you have no courage. It sounds to me you're confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from we have people called heroes. Usually once or twice a year they parade around in uniform in some sort of parade. They have no more courage than you have. However, they do have one thing you haven't got- and please don't make any more humorous guesses- and they have a medal." Sikowitz reached into the bag. "Therefore for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, and conspicuous bravery against witches I award you the Triple Cross." Sikowitz pinned the medal onto Andre's chest. "You're now a member of the Legion of Courage...I'm just saying you're officially brave but I'm using big, complicated words to explain."

Andre giggled like a girl. "Shucks folks I'm speechless." He looked at his medal. "It says courage! Ain't it the truth! Ain't it the truth!"

Sikowitz turned to Jade. "And now you want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."

"Just give me a heart so we can get this over with," Jade ordered.

"You are a bossy gank. Alright, throughout your journey you- as well as the scarecrow and lion whose names have escaped me again- have shown signs that you already possess the things you desire. You have shown that you care about these peoples, yet you harbor no romantic feelings toward them and that creates a void in a heart that you not yet have."

"What?"

"Please don't ask me what I said because even I have no idea- I'm just trying to sound smart. I had intended to give you this heart-shaped watch," he handed her the object from his bag, "but I have something I think you would be more beneficial." He went to the other side of the room with two curtains. "Behold!" he pulled back one curtain to reveal a Rex in a bathtub with a rubber duck. Sikowitz quickly pulled that curtain back. "Wrong curtain." He cleared his throat and stepped aside. "Behold!" When he pulled back this curtain, there stood an attractive tin man. "His name is Beck."

The tin guy went over to the tin girl. "This is who you're setting me up with? I thought you said she was hot?"

Jade scowled at him. "The Sikowizard could've set me up with someone with brains."

"Robbie has a brain now," Cat reminded.

"Can it Cat!" this made Cat squeal in panic

"Don't talk to her like that!" Beck defended.

"Go rust yourself," Jade retorted. This caused the tin characters to enter a full blown argument.

"THE PURPOSE," Sikowitz's interruption caused them to stop and regain focus, "of coupling the two of you together is so that you both experience what it's like to fall in love. Falling in love is something that only a creature with a heart can experience and now that I have endowed you both with a heart I want you two to fall in love."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"And this might take some time. That is why I've also given you the watch. You should all remember a heart is not judge by how much you love, but how much you are loved by others."

"Yeah," Cat agreed, "and I love all you guys."

"Hey," Robbie remembered something, "Cat still hasn't gotten what she asked for."

"Yeah, she hasn't," Andre agreed.

Cat pouted. "I don't think there's anything in that black bag for me," her brother barked, "or my brother."

Sikowitz paced in thought before snapping his fingers in realization. "The only way for Cat to get back to Hollywood Arts is to take her back myself."

"You sure it's legal for her to travel anyplace alone with you?" Jade questioned.

"Her brother will be with 'em," Andre reminded.

Cat smiled at the Sikowizard. "So you can take me back to Hollywood Arts?"

"How are you gonna take her back?" Robbie inquired.

"The same way I came here," Sikowitz replied. "See quite some time ago when I was randomly chosen for an experimental hot air balloon experiment, the balloon drifted away and landed here. The people assumed I was some sort of wizard and they deemed me one and allowed me to rule over the land; which I had no objection to. I have spent my spare time trying to fix the balloon, to no avail. Perhaps now that Robbie is a licensed thinkologist, he could help fix the balloon and take us back to the designated destination of Hollywood Arts in Walla Walla, Washington."

"But I live in Los Angeles," Cat pointed out.

"Aw, I've always wanted to go to cities with weird names. I figured it'd be more fun there than in Kalamazoo. Nevertheless, dear ditzy Cat and her dog brother person thing will return home." Sikowitz led them to the center of the Diamond City where everyone was conveniently gathered and the giant balloon was in the center of the city. While Robbie quickly fixed the mode of transportation, Sikowitz addressed the crowd. "I am now going to talk smart to you hoping you understand what I say. What you're about to witness is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown. Be that as it may, I- your Sikowizard- am about to embark on a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere!" The crowd cheered. "Since I am technically the ruler of this fair land, I have decided to appoint Robbie the scarecrow as the new ruler by virtue of his brain until the time I return- if I return at all. If something should happen to the nerd, I appoint Andre as second in command by virtue of his courage. And I should appoint Jade to be third in charge, but a woman has never been in charge so I'll appoint Beck."

"Hey!" Jade object.

"Fine, Jade is after Beck. And now, I best be off." Sikowitz stepped onto the balloon. "Come along, Cat."

"KK." She gestured for her brother to follow her. "Come on Charlie/Toto." But Charlie/Toto wasn't paying attention to his sister because there was a troubled girl pretending to be a cat in the crowd. So (seeing as though they were both troubled animals) he was attracted to her and started to chase her. "Charlie/Toto!" Cat chased after her brother.

"Allow me to help fetch your brother! I'm sure there's a button around here somewhere. Maybe it's this big green one." He pushed the button and the balloon started to take off. "Oops."

"Wait!" Cat and her brother ran back. "Come back!"

"I can't, I don't know how it works. Goodbye folks!" Sikowitz waved to the crowd as the balloon floated off.

Cat's friends surrounded her as she began to cry. "Now I'll never get home."

"Then stay with us Cat," Robbie suggested. "We all love you."

"Yeah, and we don't want you to go," Andre added.

"But I have to go back," Cat innocently protested. "Can't you guys help me get back home?"

Jade pointed to an approaching pink bubble. "Maybe that bubble thing can take you back."

The giant pink bubble landed where the balloon stood and Tori appeared in its place. "It's Tori!" Cat ran over to Tori with her friends quickly following. "Tori, can your magic bubble take me home." Tori shook her head no. "Then can you help get me home?"

"You don't need any help," Tori answered.

"Huh?"

"You've always had the power to go back to Hollywood Arts."

"I have?"

"Then why didn't you tell her before?" Robbie asked.

"Was it some kind of sick joke?" Jade questioned.

"If I told her, she wouldn't have believed me," Tori responded.

"Yes I would've," Cat replied back.

"Okay, you might've believed me. But you had to learn it for yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you were supposed to learn a lesson. What have you learned Cat?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes! Can you take a guess?"

"Um…I learned that no matter where I go, all of my friends will be there with me even if they're not actually with me. That's a lesson thingy right?"

Tori sighed. "It's good enough for me. Now those ruby slippers can take you home in two seconds."

"Like in a car or something?"

"Just say your goodbyes and then I'll tell you how it works."

Cat looked at her friends. "It's gonna be really hard to say goodbye to you guys."

"You know, you're gonna see them again when you go home and they'll be back to normal."

"But they won't be a lion, tin lady, or scarecrow."

"Just say your goodbyes please."

"KK!" Cat went over to Jade. "Here's your oilcan," she handed Jade the oilcan. "I'll miss you."

Jade sighed. "Yeah, I'll miss you too." Jade put her hand to chest. "Wow, I think this heart is actually breaking. I guess I really do care."

Cat hugged her before moving onto Andre. "Goodbye Andre. And I know you're all brave now, but I'm gonna miss when you got scared and needed us to be brave for you."

"I don't think I'd ever become brave if it weren't for you," Andre admitted.

Cat gave him a hug before she turned to Robbie with a smile. Instantly, she threw herself into his arms and said to him, "I think I'll miss you most of all."

"What are we chopped liver?" Jade muttered to Andre.

Robbie released Cat from his grasp. "You know, having a brain doesn't make parting any easier. I'm just glad that I'll have the memories."

"Me too," Cat gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Cat, are you ready now?" Tori inquired.

"Yes, I'm ready," Cat nodded. "Charlie/Toto is coming home with me too right?"

Tori nodded. "Now close your eyes and tap your heels together three times." Cat tapped her heels together. "And all you have to do now is think to yourself 'there's no place like Hollywood Arts. There's no place like Hollywood Arts'."

"There's no place like Hollywood Arts," Cat repeated. "There's no place like Hollywood Arts. There's no place like Hollywood Arts…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the fantasy. The final chapter brings the characters, and us readers, back to the real world…or at least Hollywood Arts.<strong>


	10. There's No Place Like Hollywood Arts

**Question: Has this fandom done one of those fanfic award things? I'm just curious because a lot of my other favorite fandoms have. If you don't know what it is, someone (usually someone popular/semi-popular/prominent on the specific fandom) announces that they're doing one of those things and gives tons of different categories (story, author, pairing, genre, songfic, one-shot, collaboration, abandoned story etc) asking people to pick favorites. Eventually, votes are tallied and then each category has the 3-5 most voted stories from each category chosen and everyone votes on those. The final part is where the winners are announced. I like this because this shows off different fanfics from different people and what people like. I'm just curious if it's been done on here 'cause I'm seriously running out on things to do on the internet and I wanted to see if there were any good fanfics from **_**VicTORIous **_**I would like to read.**

**Hey, I get bored sue me.**

**Enough of my inquires: this fanfic must come to an end. I know, I know, but I've done all I can and all that was in the movie. Usually if you read my movie rip-offs, I usually do original endings of what I think happened after the movie. Well, consider this one my original ending because I was going to put the Kansas ending scene in the last chapter, but decided against it and put it in here to end it…that and I couldn't think of an original ending so I enlisted the aid of my friend Postinlover4ev, who this fanfic is for and she helped me so I thank her for that [thanks Postinlover4ev].**

**No more boring intro, please enjoy the finale.**

* * *

><p>"There's no place like Hollywood Arts," Cat continued muttering even as she started to stir. Once her eyes fluttered open, she sat up and looked around. "Yay, I'm back!" She tried to stand up, but a piece of set had fallen on her foot. As she tried to pry it loose, she heard fast approaching footsteps.<p>

The footsteps belonged to Tori. "Cat, there you are!" Tori ran over to her redheaded friend. "Let me help you get that off your foot."

"Yo Vega," Jade sounded slightly irked- then again, she always sounded like that- when she called for Tori, "you find her or not?"

"She's over here!"

Jade, her face nearly covered in silver face paint, ran over to where Tori and Cat were and aided Tori in removing the set piece from Cat's foot. "You okay, Cat?"

"I'm okay," Cat assured, "but I could've died."

"It wasn't that big of an earthquake."

"Earthquake? I'm talking about Trina locking me in a tower and telling me I was gonna die after the hourglass was empty."

Tori exchanged a confused glance with Jade. Tori cleared her throat. "Cat, maybe you had a near death experience because you got knocked unconscious but-"

"No, I was in Hollywood Oz."

"Oh crap," Jade groaned.

Tori raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Hollywood _Oz_?"

"Yeah," Cat continued on. "Don't you guys remember? You were there too!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Jade muttered in annoyance.

Sikowitz and Lane entered the scene from the opposite direction. "Cat," Lane rushed over to help her up, "are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Cat reassured the counselor. "I was just telling Jade and Tori how I almost died."

"The earthquake wasn't that dramatic, Cat."

"No, in Hollywood Oz. You were there Lane; you wouldn't let us in to see the Sikowizard."

Sikowitz chuckled. "Now that's a name I haven't been called since my days as a Las Vegas magician."

Lane shot Sikowitz a slightly surprised glance. "You were a Las Vegas magician?"

"Nope," he took a drink of his coconut milk.

"Sikowitz was supposed to take me home in a giant balloon!" Cat exclaimed.

"Was I? I thought I was required to remain at least a hundred feet away from any balloon in the state of California." Everyone gave him a confused glance. "Don't ask because even I don't remember."

"But we weren't in California. We were in Hollywood Oz."

"Hollywood _Oz_?" Lane questioned.

"Yeah. We were all there, even my brother- but my brother wanted to be called Toto instead of Charlie. He helped Jade, Andre, and Robbie find me in Trina's castle before Trina killed me…again; the first time she tried to use poison flowers and Charlie/Toto, Andre, and me fell asleep."

"Yee-ah..." Lane didn't know what to say. "Cat, are you sure you're okay?" Cat nodded. "Can you walk on your foot?"

"My foot doesn't hurt. The only time I really got hurt was when tree that looked like Rex slapped me, but that didn't really hurt as bad."

"I think she's alright physically," Tori stated to Lane.

"It's her mental state I'm worried about," Jade coldly added.

Cat's eyes went wide with confusion and upset. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lane tried to find the words to say. "What Jade is trying to _nicely_ say is that Hollywood Oz was just a dream that you had as a result of the earthquake."

"I'm all confused."

"Cat," Tori began, "did you get hit on the head before you woke up?"

"Yeah, after the ground started to shake. Tell Sinjin he did a good job with the special effects; the ground shaking felt real! But I did get hit on the head and woke up in Hollywood Oz. You helped me get back home by telling me to click my heels together."

"Cat, what happened in Hollywood Oz was all a dream. The only reason you think it was real is because you hurt your head."

"But it was real. Nobody thinks it's real?"

"Lane," Trina entered into the picture before anyone answered Cat's question, "Lane, Andre got his tail stuck under something and needs help."

Lane groaned. "Then why didn't you help him?"

"Because I got a manicure earlier; I'm not touching anything that could damage these nails," she displayed her manicure job.

Lane sighed. "Alright, where is he?" Trina started leading Lane away.

"Speaking of damage," Tori began, "nothing got seriously damaged and could easily be fixed. Are we still doing the show?"

Sikowitz thought this through. "I don't see why not. We'll just postpone it for at least another hour. I'm sure that'll give set some time to fix anything and to get everything else resituated."

"Resituated is a word?"

"Don't ask me smarty-pants questions." Sikowitz left drinking his coconut milk.

Jade grabbed Tori by the arm. "Let's go Vega."

"Excuse you?" Tori tried to break free.

"You started this crappy makeup job, you're gonna finish it. Let's get back to the dressing room so you can finish painting me."

"That didn't sound right."

"Oh, so you're gonna pick now to worry about wording issues? Just finish putting the makeup on me so we can get this show over and done with."

"No need to be ganky." Tori and Jade were gone now.

Cat let out an upset squeak and sank to the floor crying. "Cat," a familiar voice followed by a comforting shoulder rub got Cat to look up at the person, "what's the matter?"

"Oh Robbie," she flung herself into his arms much to his surprise, "I almost died."

"Um…the earthquake was barely a four pointer on the Richter scale."

"No, in Hollywood Oz."

"Hollywood Oz?"

"I keep telling everybody that after I got hit on the head I woke up and was in Hollywood Oz. You were there, why don't you remember?"

"I was there?" Robbie's tone implied that he was asking.

"Of course you were," Cat couldn't tell he was asking a question. "You were the scarecrow and you, Jade, Andre, and my brother saved me."

"Your brother?"

"But you saved me the most."

"Um…okay."

Cat started to pout. "You don't believe me either, do you?"

"Well…" Cat let out an upset squeak and was about to cry, "…I believe you," Robbie caved in. If there's one thing Robbie Shapiro hated seeing it was an upset Cat.

"Yay!" For no reason, she gave him an excited, quick kiss on the lip before squeezing him in another hug. "I'm glad you believe me."

"Uh…yeah..." Robbie was in a state of shock.

"I'm really glad to be back here at Hollywood Arts though."

"Good." Robbie stood up, and then helped her stand up.

"Yeah, it was nice that you were all there, but you weren't yourselves."

"Let me guess, I was the scarecrow, Jade was the tin person, and Andre was the lion."

"Yeah!"

"Then what was your brother doing there?"

"Charlie thought he was Toto." Cat suddenly remembered. "I was looking for the stuffed Toto!" She looked around for the toy dog in the prop basket. "I found him!" Once she found him she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"It's because of Toto that I ended up in Hollywood Oz. I went looking for him and I ended up in PuppetLand where everybody looked like Rex."

"Sounds terrifying."

"Robbie, where is Rex?"

"I don't know, I was looking for him when I found you over here and I thought you needed some cheering up."

She embraced him in another tight hug. "Thanks Robbie."

"Yeah…no…no problem," he still seemed pleasantly surprised by what she was doing. "We should probably make sure everything's ready if we're still doing the show."

"Don't you wanna hear about what happened in Hollywood Oz?"

"But I gotta finish getting ready and I need to find Rex so that…" he noticed her beginning to pout and let out an upset squeak, "…why don't you tell me anyway?"

"KK!" And the perky redhead recounted her stories to her brainless scarecrow friend.

"Gee, sounds pretty cool," Robbie commented after Cat finished telling her tale.

"Some of it was, but I still wanted to go home."

"Now that you're home, do you wanna go back to Hollywood Oz?"

"Nah! I'm glad to be home where everything's back to normal."

"Normal?" Jade, who was standing nearby emphasized the last word, "nothing and nobody here at Hollywood Arts is normal."

"And that's why I really like it! I guess Tori was right."

Tori gave Cat a confused look. "About what?"

"There's no place like Hollywood Arts."

* * *

><p><strong>ENDINGS GAH! I'm the worst at them! Though, it's not the worst ending I have, I feel it could've been better. Oh well, it's ended.<strong>

**So, that's it. This is my gift to Postinlover4ev and I hope she and everyone enjoyed me ripping off a movie from the 30's.**

**Speaking of movie rip-offs- yes, I'm letting out a shameless plug, sue me- I'm currently working on a **_**Victorious/Ghostbusters**_** deal and I'm really enjoying it but I don't think a lot of people are reading and I'd like feedback on that story. Oh, and I've still got a poll up on my profile asking people what kind of story I should do next so if you wanna at least check out the ideas, feel free to. Jeezum crow I sound needy.**

**Anyway, I hope that this was an enjoyable read for all of you. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
